A Place in Time
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: "I'm sorry, Fabian…I'm so very sorry but I have to do this both for you and for me. Maybe one day our paths will cross again.I don't know when and where but I know we will…We'll find each other in a place in time." Is there love strong enough to last forever? Are they destined for each other...or for someone else? Rated T to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! I don't really know if it's such a big deal if I'm back or not but, I'm back! This will be my come back story, and don't worry I'll update my other stories too! You can PM me the story you want me to update first but I still have summer classes so it won't be fast updates but I'll do whatever it takes to get something done, okay? I really wanna dedicate this story to hipster5ever for patiently waiting for me and for my poorly written stories :) Love ya! Xoxo….**

"_Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.__  
__Oh, we can't live this scene forever, right now you and me are better, better off apart.__  
__But I'll still love you when the lights come up, yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up."_

_-Intermission, Big Time Rush_

Why? That was the lingering question in my mind. Why? Why? No matter how many times I say it, I just don't know why. Why do I have to leave in such short notice? Why now when I finally got what I wanted? Why does it have to be this way? All this questions, just waiting for an answer. I didn't even plan on asking this questions. I wish it was all just a horrible dream, a horrible sick joke…but it's not.

"Nina" Fabian. Oh Fabian. How I wish I could go back in time, A time when everything wasn't as complicated as today. A time when you and I are the only ones here.

"Nina" That sound. Him calling my name. It's the best thing I have ever heard in my whole life yet the most painful one I will ever endure.

"Nina, are you alright?" Fabian says as he stares at me with those brown orbs of his looking both sad and worried. Oh Fabian, please don't stare at me like that. It kills me to see even the slightest sadness in your eyes. I want to remember this moment as the best it could possibly be.

"I'm alright" I said while avoiding eye contact from him. I couldn't bear to look at him and tell him that it's over…it's all over.

"You sure? You seem like miles away the past couple of days" His right. I haven't been myself for the past couple of days because ironically, I'll be a thousand miles away from him after this. I can't even smile at him without feeling sadness. _You want this to be the best day he'll ever have with you. Don't ignore him!_ My subconscious was right. I should put a lot of effort if I want this to be the best.

I look at him "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you right?" I smiled at him. A smile that I never thought was possible this past few days. He smiled back at me in return.

"There's the girl I love" he said before kissing my nose. I giggled as he hugged me. _Wow, I giggled, when did I learn to do that!_ There's a lot of things I want to do with him. There's lots of things I want to say to him but it isn't possible with the time left. I thought this would be the start of forever with him, but I guess it's just the start of a painful life without him. I discovered a lot of things with him. I discovered a lot of things because of him. I discovered a lot about me because of him.

Maybe we aren't meant to be together, Maybe it wasn't meant to last forever. Is this what it's like to be the chosen one? Is it always going to be me who is going to sacrifice? Is it always going to be me who is going to feel the pain? Will it always be like this? If it is then I don't want to be the chosen one anymore!

But who knows, maybe it was all meant to happen in order to make something happen in the future. Like they said "'If you love something set it free, if it comes back to you it's yours but if it doesn't, it was never meant to be.'" Maybe it isn't our time yet. Maybe I'll have to set him free.

"Fabian" I said as he released me from his arms. "Can we talk about something?"

"Uhm, sure, I guess" He said looking confused while leading me to the bench.

"What do you want to talk about?" he casually said.

"Us" Well, here goes nothing.

"Us? What about 'Us' ?" He looks more confused as ever.

"You know how you have always made me smile even at the darkest times, You know how much you make me feel special, right?" I said. He should at least know how much he means to me. But I couldn't tell him why I'm leaving. It'll only break my heart even more.

"Nina, is something wrong?" He looks worried, I can almost see tears forming in his eyes._ Fabian, please don't make this harder than it already is._

"Fabian, it's just…" Words fail me. I can't. I just can't. The pain the sadness. The heartbreak. It's all so hard. WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?!

" We need to take a break" I said barely audible. I am on the verge of tears.

"But why? Did I do something wrong?" He said looking in pain. The tears are visible in his eyes, getting ready to spill any moment.

"I need time" It was both a lie and the truth. It was a lie because I don't need time why would I? And it was the truth because I do need time, more time to be with him that is. If I can have all the time in the world, I would use it so we can both be together forever.

"But why?" And now he's crying. And it's all because of me. _How could you?! How could you do this to him?!_ I wanted to take back what I said. I wanted to start all over again but it's there. I can't do anything about it.

" Fabian, please…" I said begging him for an unknown reason. I couldn't take this anymore, it's too much… I need to get away now. As I was about to stand up and run away, he suddenly got on his knees in front of me.

"Nina, please! Don't do this, I'll do anything…please Nina" He is on full blown sobs. I have never seen a boy crying this hard for a girl before. It breaks my heart. It really does.

I wanted to comfort him and tell him "I was joking! Haha gotcha!" but I can't. Instead I ran off, leaving him there on his own.

"Nina! Nina!Nina!" He repeats all over again but I don't want to turn around and look back 'cause if I do, I might never be able to get away from him.

_I'm sorry, Fabian…I'm so very sorry but I have to do this both for you and for me. Maybe one day our paths will cross again.I don't know when and where but I know we will…..We'll find each other in a place in time._

**As always….REVIEW! :D I would really appreciate it! And plus let me know if I should continue it or not. Until you tell me to update, BYEZZZ! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, first of all I really really sorry for not keeping my word at updating faster but I've been going through something and it's really making it hard for me to cope up. Sorry if this story doesn't live to your expectations and sorry if it is a crappy and very very short chapter but writer's block Is a serious pain. I would love to thank everyone who reviewed the last time. Don't worry, I'll try to make the others worth reading:) xoxo**_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby .There'll be no clear skies __if I lose you, baby .__Just like the clouds,my eyes will do the same if you walk away. Everyday, it will rain,__rain, rain_

Fabian's POV

_3 weeks later…_

I don't understand. I just don't. Did I do something wrong? I thought everything was going perfect but I guess I'm wrong. Why did she have to leave? Why did she have to go? After everything we have been through, how could she just leave. I just don't understand why. All my life, I have never thought of being capable of such feelings. I was a nerd, a bookworm. I enjoy studying, my life is completely dull and boring until she showed up. I found my adventurous side, a side that I never thought was there. What am I suppose to do without her?

It's been three weeks, three painful weeks. I tried figuring it out. Trying to find a reason for it all but I never found the answer. I also tried calling and emailing her but she never responded to either. I tried doing other things such as join competitions, help out around the house, I even tried cooking! But nothing seems to work. _Sigh _Why did you have to go?

Xxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx oooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxooooooooo

_The next day…_

After an hour of getting ready for another painful and boring day without Nina, I went to the dining room to get some breakfast. During the last three weeks, Trudy was the one to bring breakfast in my room since I didn't want to go out. But today, I realized that I have to face them sometime and it's not like it's their fault Nina left.

"It's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence today, Rutter" Jerome joked after taking a bite of his toast. Mara kicked , indicating him to shut up.

"Hey Fabes, I was going to go to your room" ah Joy, she was such a good friend eating with me when everyone was eating at the dinner table. Sometimes I wish I fell in love with her instead. _If only my heart would listen to my brain._

"Thanks Joy but I think I'm going to eat here today" I gently smiled at her as she smiled back at me then taking a seat between me and Eddie.

"Hey Guys, I h-" Patricia paused when she saw me there and so did Alfie and Amber.

"Fabian, hey man, it's been like months since I last saw you" Alfie said trying to make a joke. Amber just rolled her eyes at him "It's nice to see you go out of your room, Fabian" she said.

I just smiled at them and asked "What's the big news?"

"Well, I heard there's a new girl coming today, KC I think or was it Kadee" she stated

"Speaking of the new girl" said Eddie.

There in the living room stood a girl with a beautiful cinnamon brown complexion, black curly hair and an amazing smile.

"Hey everyone" she said giving us a small wave accompanied by a smile.

All the boys just casually said "Hey" while the girls went and introduced herself except for Amber.

"There goes her replacement" she mumbled sadly. I thought of the same thing too after hearing Patricia say it but I don't really know.

"So everyone" Mara started "This is KT and she will be our new housemate."

She just smiled again and looked directly at me and for a moment there our eyes locked together. It's like everything was gone and the two of us were the only things remaining.

"Fabian, Fabian" I immediately snapped out of my trance upon seeing Amber snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, Uhm, S-Sorry A-A-Amber" I stuttered. "As I was saying, how could she just replace Nina…" Amber continued rambling but I got bored listening.

I have no idea what I'm feeling towards that girl but all I know is, Nina will always be in my heart.

**So yeah, please review guys it would be very much appreciated. And if you guys have twitter follow me BradKUniverse :D Love lots 3 **


End file.
